


A Valentine's To Remember, Unfortunately

by Meimi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yusaku is having a very strange day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and perhaps, just perhaps, Yusaku ought to have stayed at home.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Everyone Loves Yusaku, Fujiki Yuusaku & Homura Takeru, Fujiki Yuusaku & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	A Valentine's To Remember, Unfortunately

**Author's Note:**

> I forced myself to write something for the holiday, and hopefully it turned out all right. =)

It started out simple enough, and Yusaku can't say he wasn't expecting it. Aoi had become something of a close friend after he returned from his… _year long search for a certain **idiot**_. Her brother had even gone out of his way to pull a string or two to make sure Den City High School hadn't given him a hard time about his… _prolonged_ _absence_. Which had been _weird_ , but also nice? It was certainly nice to not have to hack into public records to save his own bacon, for once. He could do it, but he… was just starting to get tired of having to live with so many lies. And the Zaizens were… friends, so the gesture was appreciated, even if it was still weird. So yes, Aoi catching him on his way to school to nonchalantly hand over a small box of chocolates on this specific day was not at all unexpected. The fact that they were obviously not an expensive brand was also appreciated. Ai liked to call him a cheapskate, but being frugal was just a normal state of being for him. It was nice to have a friend who recognized that and didn't make an issue out of it.

The second package she had for him, however, was not at all expected. After handing over her own box, Aoi fished out a… bag? Sack? Something or other? There was a lot of pink and baby blue wispy fabric involved, some sparkly glitter and what looked like a monogrammed heart, all topped with a neon blue curly-cue ribbon. It was thoroughly ridiculous, and Yusaku could only stare at it in what felt like mounting horror as Aoi shoved it into his hands.

"This is from Miyu," Aoi announced.

Yusaku blinked, looked down at the _thing_ in his hands, then back up at Aoi.

"She insisted that I hand this over to your personally," Aoi explained with a hint of fond aggravation, her fingers hooking up into air quotes, "since she's stuck doing family stuff and she didn't want to miss giving it to you on the _proper day_ for it."

Yusaku blinked again as none of that made any sort of sense that he could tell. "Why?"

Aoi just shrugged. "I dunno, maybe she thinks you're hot or something. Who knows? I'm just the delivery person." Smiling cheerfully, and perhaps a tad bit smugly at his present predicament, Aoi clapped him lightly on the shoulder and whirled around to head inside. "Happy Valentine's Day, Fujiki."

The fact that she used his surname just highlighted the dig, and Yusaku suddenly just wasn't at all pleased with anything. Miyu had become an aquaintance after his… return. Apparently, she'd grown curious about the Lost Incident after waking up from the coma Lightning had consigned her too. Which was fine. He didn't really mind speaking with the others. It was always awkward, but if anyone deserved his time, it was the other children. Though, Yusaku hesitated to say that they were friends as of yet, mostly because Miyu lived on the other side of Den City and her mother had become… overprotective, to say the least. Miyu was rarely allowed to venture beyond her local neighborhood without giving a full itinerary and a list of the people she was going to meet up with. They usually ended up just visiting her, instead of the other way around. LINK VRAINS also wasn't really an option as Miyu had reservations about the entire thing, and not a single one of them would ever cross the line of trying to get _any of them_ to do something they didn't want to. They'd all had enough of _that_ in their lives to last them for an eternity.

But, well, judging by the incredibly overdone package he'd just received, Miyu perhaps thought more of him than he'd assumed. That… That was going to be awkward. Grimacing, and deciding to just not think about it for the time being, Yusaku shoved both packages into his bookbag and just… went on with his day.

Or that had been the plan. Shima Naoki quite handily disabused him of that notion by sauntering up to him during homeroom and planting a pack of the latest booster cards on the table in front of him. There was even a little green ribbon tied messily around it. _What the hell?_ Yusaku blinked down at it, then blinked up at Shima, who was quite obviously blushing and looking everywhere but at him. _Oh god_. "Happy Valentine's Day, Fujiki. I figured you could use an assist on getting your deck into shape or something."

Yusaku looked back down at the pack of cards again, then back up to Shima, and instantly decided that his sanity might possibly survive this if he chose the path of least resistance. "Thank you." Simple acknowledgement and then complete denial later on. That… That should work out okay. And really, if there was a god, then it was showing its benevolence right about now what with Ai having decided to stay at home today, so he could "spiff up" the apartment for the holiday. Which meant that there would be obnoxious decorations when he got home, but that was infinitely better than having to suffer the heckling Yusaku knew he'd be getting in spades if his partner _had_ been present for any of this morning's _surprises_. Yusaku mentally shuddered at the very thought.

"It's nothing," Shima said with fake flippancy, sounding incredibly like it _was_ something, _and why was this day even happening?_ "Just, you know, don't go disappearing on me again before we've had a proper duel with that stuff, okay?"

Is this what it felt like to be gobsmacked, Yusaku wondered as he nodded in agreement. "Of course."

He'd never expected much of Shima Naoki, or anyone else at school to be honest. Yusaku had always just been there because it was required of him. At most, he was just a body taking up space. Or at least, that's what he'd always thought. But apparently, Shima had thought a bit more of him than he'd ever actually assumed as well. Which was… weird, but okay. It was fine. He'd just… have to work on coming up with a better dummy deck than the old one he was still carting around. If Shima had put enough thought into cards for a Valentine's Day gift, then Yusaku could certainly return the favor for White Day.

The rest of the school day went along a bit more smoothly, with several more classmates, whom he hadn't been a total dick to in the past, handing him courtesy chocolates with the typical, brief pleasantries. Yusaku was a bit surprised though. He'd been expecting a lot less attention thanks to his year long disappearing act, but apparently it had had the opposite effect. Miyu's… _thing_ , sitting primly at the bottom of his bookbag, was now surrounded by a small, but considerable pile of chocolates, and the thought of eating all of that was starting to make him feel ill. Sometimes being invisible really paid off. If only he could go back to that… _Alas_.

The food truck waiting for him outside of the school property was another thing that just wasn't very surprising. Kusanagi had mentioned something about wanting to take him out for some fresh air a few days back, which meant an afternoon spent at Stardust Road, which Yusaku was never adverse to. Ghost Girl leaning ever so casually against the side of the vehicle while she chatted with its owner, on the other hand, was a little out of place. Had they arranged to meet for something or other? He couldn't recall Kusanagi mentioning anything of the sort. Not that the man was required to tell Yusaku about any of his extracurricular work, _of course not_ , but he usually did anyway, so this _was_ a little odd.

Emma, as she insisted they call her outside of LINK VRAINS, smiled in that inviting way of hers as Yusaku drew near. "Hey there, handsome," she called out by way of greeting, "Get a lot of chocolates from the hopefuls today?"

Yusaku smiled politely in return, then admitted, "More than I was expecting, actually." Emma might not exactly be a close friend — _even now, after everything was finally **over** , very few people were_— but Yusaku knew her well enough by now to know that she'd be amused to hear that.

"Aw," Emma cooed as she pushed off from the truck and sauntered over to him. "That's the pitfall of being handsome _and_ mysterious, the girls just can't stay away." The predatory smirk she sported as she reached over and tilted his chin up had warning bells going off in Yusaku's mind, but it was already too late. A heavy kiss was planted on his cheek, followed by a husky "Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie." whispered in his ear before he could yank himself free.

Emma smirked like the proverbial cat who had caught the canary as she blew a kiss back towards Kusanagi and then promptly vacated Yusaku's personal space and headed off.

Yusaku just stood there, watching her leave, feeling a little flatfooted and not very happy about it. Unlike Miyu, he knew that Ghost Girl wasn't at all interested in him _that way_. Which, to be honest, was an incredible relief. Being the source of potential rejection was not at all a pleasant thought. But anyway, if Emma wanted a return on her investment for White Day, then she was just going to have to talk to Ai about it. Which might still end up with Yusaku giving out kisses for the upcoming holiday, but at least there would have been an attempt made. Or something.

Kusanagi let out a close approximation of a wolf whistle once Emma was out of range, and Yusaku just gave him the most deadpan expression he could muster for his troubles. He could do without commentary from the peanut gallery. And really, Yusaku would just rather get on with it, that promise of fresh air was looking to be more and more appealing as this day kept getting weirder and weirder. And yet, Valentine's Day still wasn't done with him apparently, because as soon as he climbed up into the passenger seat, Kusanagi shoved a sealed cardboard box into his lap.

"What is this?" Yusaku asked, his voice completely flat as he fastened his seatbelt and then glowered down at the offending object.

"Urgent delivery from Takeru and his friend, Kiku," Kusanagi explained as he started the engine up, checked all of the mirrors for traffic, then put the truck into gear and pulled off from the curb.

_From Takeru and Kiku?_ Yusaku's glower lightened ever so slightly, but he still felt incredibly suspicious nonetheless. This day had been too weird already, he couldn't allow himself to trust. Not even Takeru. And if Takeru had sent him chocolates, he was going to take a train, or a bus if necessary, go up there, and personally push him into the ocean. Maybe make a daytrip out of it with Ai, he'd like that. He'd also enjoy watching Takeru get dunked.

"Oh yeah," Kusanagi piped up, suddenly remembering something, "He said to tell you to call him before you opened it."

_Did he now?_ Yusaku grimaced as he fished his phone out. _This had better be good_ , he thought as he hit the speed dial for Takeru's number and slumped down in his seat, expecting a little bit of a wait. The call was answered almost immediately.

_"I swear it's only cookies."_

Yusaku blinked at the words tumbling out of his phone. Takeru sounded… _anxious_. Valentine's Day was the absolute worst, he decided right then and there. "Why did you send me cookies?"

_"Well, I mean, I haven't sent you a welcome home gift or anything, and that's been nagging at me,"_ Takeru rambled as if he were doing his level best to avoid admitting to anything, _"and Kiku said she wanted to send you something to thank you for, and I quote, helping to get my head back on straight so I'd stop being a bum, and Valentine's Day was coming up, and-"_

_"Give me that!"_ Hmm. That wasn't Takeru.

The sound of a struggle issued forth from his phone, followed by what sounded like Takeru's phone getting dropped onto the floor, and then finally, _"Takeru is completely and madly in love with you, that's why he sent you cookies."_ Ah, Kiku. That… _Uhm_. What? She laughed uproariously as Takeru screamed bloody murder, then there was the sound of another, far more prolonged struggle, but finally Kiku returned to the line, victorious, Yusaku assumed. _"I'm kidding, of course, but you are his bestest friend besides me, and he's missed you terribly. He'll never admit to it, but that's why I'm here, to give voice to the things he won't say himself. Happy Valentine's Day, Fujiki, and **welcome home**."_

Yusaku blinked. _That-_ Ah. _Well_. He couldn't help the tiny little smile blooming across his face. _That was-_ He barely even heard the _"You can have it back now."_ before Takeru was back on the line, clearing his throat, and then just not saying anything at all in the soft-seeming silence that stretched out between them. It wasn't bad, not the silence or the warmth sparking in his chest as he absently picked at the tape sealing Takeru's box of cookies shut. He'd never been good at meaningful conversations until he'd had to learn how to form the words to say the right, and sometimes wrong, things to Ai, and he still was absolutely terrible at it. And Takeru wasn't really all that different, he was just a better actor at the whole "I'm normal and completely harmless." facade they always invariably ended up having to use on a daily basis. Cookies were nice though.

_"So, uh, yeah, uhm,"_ Takeru finally managed to muster. _"What Kiku said…"_

"I missed you too," Yusaku said, the words flowing out of him startlingly easy. Maybe… Maybe sometimes it would just be like this, easy, and not always so hard to say what he meant when he should.

_"I missed you more!"_ Takeru shot back, and Yusaku could hear the grin in his voice. _"You should come visit, my grandparents want to meet you, and Kiku wants to woo you. Ow!"_ Ah, that was the sound of a hand hitting the back of a head. _"And you should definitely bring the idiot with you. That jerk owes me a duel."_

"Sure," and that answer was also easy, but then something occurred to him, and Yusaku's happy smile morphed into a smug, playful little smirk, "We'll make a date out of it." Ai might possibly be rubbing off on him just the tiniest bit, Yusaku thought, but he sure didn't mind it in this particular instance. Takeru's sputtering was more than worth it. The call went on for a little while longer, and Yusaku had enough restraint to not tease anymore than that, no matter how much he felt Ai might have wanted him to. They finally said their goodbyes, along with another promise to visit soon, shortly after Kusanagi turned the truck onto Stardust Road.

The sky was clear. The sun was shining. The breeze was mild. And the ocean was calm. It almost felt like spring, despite it being the middle of February. It was one of the most perfect days Yusaku had ever experienced on Stardust Road, and he said as much to Kusanagi as he helped set Cafe Nagi up. It was kind of silly, to be honest. Yusaku was the only person for miles, and he'd never be a paying customer again, which he'd been informed of quite vehemently upon his return. But he knew it was the principle of the matter. Kusanagi was Cafe Nagi's owner, and if he was going to cook hotdogs, then he was going to do it right, with everything set up perfectly. And that was fine, even if Yusaku felt like going to all that trouble was a little bit much just for him, it was still fine. Kusanagi at least let him help out, so Yusaku didn't feel completely useless.

It was almost nostalgic.

Yusaku let the tension that had built up earlier in the day drain out of him as he sat down at the table he'd just set up and flicked his tablet on. The smell of sizzling hotdogs soon filled the air, and his stomach did an interested little rumble. It was almost a shame that Ai was missing out on this, but then again, if he'd been here then he would've been present for the entire day, and just no. Absolutely not. He loved Ai. He really did. But there were some things that Ai did that made that love very, very difficult to endure. Best to just avoid them if possible, for the sake of his own sanity if nothing else.

Breathing in deep of that fresh ocean air, Yusaku chanced a glance up at _that house_ , and suddenly it was all just a little too nostalgic, because yes, that was a very familiar figure coming down from on high. _Oh_. Hanoi must have docked to resupply, Yusaku thought faintly, and then as if a rubber band had snapped, the sensation of nostalgia washed away as he caught sight of another figure. Ah, not just Ryoken then. Spectre too. Well. That wasn't exactly reassuring. Yusaku hadn't actually met up with Ryoken in person since… _everything_ , though he'd had some passing communication with the man since his return. And while they hadn't spoken of Ai, Yusaku was certain that Ryoken, and thus, Hanoi, knew about the Dark Ignis' return as well and just… hadn't done anything about it as of yet. If they ever did, well, Yusaku would deal with it then, and hopefully that wouldn't be now. He'd rather just go back to enjoying the sun and sea and forget about how weird the day had been so far. _Please_.

And then it got weird again.

Ryoken looked incredibly disgruntled as the pair walked up, Spectre hanging back once they'd reached the truck, while Ryoken continued on until he was looming irritably over Yusaku. _What- What was going on?_ Spectre beamed encouragingly, holding his phone up and continuously taking pictures, as Ryoken gave Spectre the most perfectly aggrieved look Yusaku had ever possibly seen, before focusing his thoroughly unhappy attention back on Yusaku. Ryoken sighed, leaned over and placed something on the table in front of him, and-

_Oh no_.

It looked exactly like the _thing_ Miyu had made Aoi deliver to him that very morning, except it was white with red accents, and oh, that was a little Borreload Dragon monogrammed on it. _**What. The. Hell?!**_ Yusaku just stared up at Ryoken pleadingly, hoping against hope that he had passed out from some rare disease and was even now hallucinating this entire encounter, but no, Ryoken just grimaced at him, and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Fu-" A harsh throat clearing issued forth from Spectre, which had Ryoken swallowing carefully before continuing, " _Yusaku_." Spectre did a little fistpump in the air, and Yusaku just hoped that he was dying instead.

He said nothing. Ryoken said nothing. Kusanagi was just standing there letting the hotdogs burn. Spectre kept taking pictures. Right. Okay then. Yusaku closed his eyes, counted to ten, then counted again to try and settle his nerves, and then forcefully mustered every single possible shred of dignity that he had left, looked back up at Ryoken and asked, "What?"

Ryoken let out an explosive breath and practically collapsed into the chair across from him, laying his head flat on the table and perhaps hoping that he was going to just up and die right then and there as well. "Spectre is a demon from hell."

Spectre just tutted at them, while continuing to take photos.

Ryoken sighed mournfully, pried himself up from the table, gave himself a hard, little shake, and then smoothed his face out into a far more familiar, if aggravated, expression. "He's gotten this bur up his ass where he's decided that he has to document important milestones in my life."

"For posterity," Spectre called out, phone still hard at work.

Ryoken's face twisted up into a rictus of purest despair before smoothing back out again. "But seeing as how I spent most of my formative years being a terrorist and never actually had time to spare to go to school, public or otherwise, I've apparently missed quite a few of those important milestones."

"It's all very tragic," Spectre pointed out.

Kusanagi laughed long and hard at the entire situation, and then started cleaning up what should have been their afternoon snack. For a singular moment, Yusaku absolutely hated him.

Ryoken grimaced in what had to be intense, life threatening embarrassment, as he continued to explain, "So in his… _brilliance_ , he's decided that we have to manufacture these missed milestones, so that he may record them appropriately."

Yusaku blinked, and just repeated, "What?"

"Oh, don't be so coy," Spectre said bitingly, though his amusement was still quite apparent. "You are very beautiful, Fujiki, and thus the perfect recipient of Ryoken-sama's homemade juvenile affection."

Yusaku outright glared at Spectre, and quite earnestly debated with himself on whether he should just pick that _thing_ up and fling it at Spectre's head. His aim was pretty good, he could probably at least clip that smug asshole. But then he went back over what had just been said, and turned back to Ryoken, who — _oh god_ —- was starting to exhibit the signs of early onset blush. _He… He should have stayed home with Ai today_. Staying with Ai was always the best course of action. Why? Why did he never remember that? "Homemade?" Yusaku finally managed to ask, his voice sounding nothing short of strangled.

Ryoken grimaced again. "For the love of god," he muttered under his breath, possibly to himself, before locking his gaze with Yusaku's, those crystal blue eyes bearing the most beseeching look he'd ever seen on the man. "Yes, he insisted I make the chocolates myself, for authenticity, but I've done it before, so it wasn't that big a deal." Ryoken shrugged self-consciously, then slouched down further on his seat, to the point where he was almost in danger of tipping over. "He's going to insist that you return the favor, so I'd suggest we murder him now and save ourselves the humiliation."

Yusaku stared back, fully and completely shelved the casually delivered knowledge that Ryoken knew how to make Valentine's chocolates even though he'd never been able to give them to anyone, at least not anyone Yusaku wanted to think about, and just nodded stonily in agreement.

"Right, so," Kusanagi butted in ever so cheerfully, "That'll be three dogs between us, and one extra to offer up to the spirit of our soon to be dearly departed archivist from hell, I take it?"

Spectre looked slightly concerned, and then somewhat alarmed as Ryoken simply answered with, "Yes."

Things started to make a little bit more sense shortly after that. Spectre, being the _brilliant_ asshole that he was, beat feet in a calculated retreat, which was just as well, Yusaku was almost afraid Ryoken might actually have seriously hurt him if he'd stuck around. Kusanagi served up his special holiday dogs to the both of them, no charge, and even though Yusaku just didn't see much difference from the usual special, he kept his peace. The food was always good, and the company wasn't bad. Indeed, with Spectre gone, Ryoken began to relax incrementally until he was at the point of almost smiling. It was almost pleasant, and then it _was_ pleasant, because Yusaku had never actually had a genuine conversation with Ryoken that didn't involve the end of the world or something equally ludicrous, and they apparently shared quite a few interests. That… That was nice to know. Yusaku was enjoying the unexpected, but thoroughly welcome, company so much, that he was taken by surprise when the wind started to pick up. Hmm, the sun was starting to get low. It was time to head back.

Ryoken smiled at him in a comfortable way that Yusaku would like to see more of as they started to pack up the truck. But then there was the chocolates. All three of them stood around the table, gazing down, long and hard, at that horrible, preposterous thing. Then Ryoken sighed, ran a hand through his hair in an incredibly nervous gesture, and said without looking at either of them, "Just keep them. I'm not a bad cook, and I know my chocolates are pretty good. Besides, Spectre will make me regret my entire life if I come back with them in hand."

Kusanagi just laughed. Ryoken refused to look at either of them again. And Yusaku began to loathe the holiday that was Valentine's Day once more.

Getting home was a relief. Though he didn't escape Kusanagi's company without a hug from the man, and another chocolate added to the pile, this one from Jin, who was out of town reconnecting with some relatives. Yusaku had asked Kusanagi about it the day before, and while Kusanagi admitted that he'd wanted to go off with his brother, Jin had insisted he stay in Den City just in case anything happened. Jin was also oddly concerned about Yusaku's well-being, and he just didn't know what to think about that, so he didn't.

The door to his apartment was remarkably bare, but that didn't exactly mean anything. There was always the chance that he'd get swept away by an avalanche of weirdness everytime he opened his door these days. And he was perfectly happy with that. Those kind of annoyances were so much better than the lack thereof.

"I'm home," Yusaku called out as he pushed the door open and stepped inside. The decorations were remarkably… tasteful. Which was suspicious. _Highly suspicious_. What had he done now? "Ai?"

"Welcome home, my precious gem," was purred into his ear as Ai sneaked in behind him, kicking the door shut behind them as he shoved Yusaku further into the apartment. The soft click of the deadbolt being locked into place followed immediately after, and then those familiar hands were on him, arms wrapping around him as lips teased at the back of his neck. "Did you have a good Valentine's Day, Yu~sa~ku~? Am I going to have to scare off a horde of girls in defense of your honor?"

Yusaku took note that Ai was wearing what looked to be a white suit and white gloves that niggled at something old and almost forgotten in his memories, then recalled what his day had actually been like, and sighed heavily. "No girls, but you might have to fight off Spectre," he grumbled as he carelessly dropped his chocolate beleaguered bookbag down onto the floor. Maybe he was cursed? That might be a thing. It would help to explain the day he'd had. If anything could.

"Spectre?" Ai hissed out as he turned Yusaku around in his arms, not once letting go of his grip on him. "Did Hanoi do something to you? Do I need to punish them?" He demanded further as he gave Yusaku a once over, looking for anything out of place, anything that might stoke that streak of protective rage he was sporting nowadays, the one they were still working on. But Yusaku didn't want to think about that after the day he'd had, so he didn't.

"Asides from humiliating Ryoken?" Yusaku asked a little too casually as he took in Ai's current appearance. He was indeed wearing a white suit, with a dark blue shirt, red tie, white top hat, a monocle of some sort, and a matching white cape. Hmm, that actually looked rather familiar. What was it from? "He did make us both want to die, so I'm not against you terrorizing him for it. Ryoken might actually help you with that too."

Ai stared back at him in growing consternation, then placed a gloved hand on Yusaku's forehead as if checking for a fever. "You've had a strange day, I take it."

It was an anime character. Had to be. The name was on the tip of Yusaku's tongue, but he just couldn't quite remember what it was. Oh well, Ai would give it away eventually, no need to struggle with it for the time being. "It was terrible," Yusaku muttered wearily as he gave up and leaned heavily against Ai, tucking his head up under his partner's chin. "The absolute worst. I may never recover. You should take me to bed. Right now."

Ai huffed out a laugh, then swept Yusaku up into his arms, much to Yusaku's displeased delight. He didn't always care for Ai's theatrics, they were often just a little too much, because Ai just didn't understand the value of restraint. But it was all right, because it was Ai, and even when it was too much, the care and love was always apparent, sometimes frighteningly so. "In that case," Ai almost crowed, that wicked purr returning to his tone of voice immediately after, "I think I shall abscond with this most splendid of gems, the rarest in all the land, and hide it away in my lair, where I can unwrap it at my leisure."

A kiss was pressed against his temple, and Yusaku couldn't help but shake his head at the obvious, ridiculous pageantry of it all. Trust Ai to make something needlessly grand out of nothing. Not that he minded. Not really. At least this was normal, or as normal as it got for them, and he was desperately craving that right about now. He also desperately craved Ai's company, but that was more of a constant thing these days. "Don't you mean pleasure?" He couldn't help but ask, because really, how could he not?

"That too," Ai murmured as he began to pepper the side of Yusaku's face with a rain of tender kisses. There was an overly pleased prance in his step as he carried Yusaku further into the apartment and over the threshold into their bedroom. There were decorations here as well, but they were just as understated, which was equally surprising. Ai had put a lot of thought into this, though not the type Yusaku had been expecting. _Interesting_. His bed felt much softer as he was almost reverently laid across it, but he wasn't given much time to think about it as those gloved hands were on him again, this time seeking out skin. "I know I've stolen your heart already, my beautiful, precious Yusaku, but don't think I won't try again," Ai whispered against his ear, breath hot and heavy against his skin in a way that always made Yusaku marvel at Ai's ingenuity with those android bodies of his. Of course, he didn't marvel about it for very long, Ai already knew quite well how to make him stop thinking at all. Feeling, on the other hand… Well, he did like that part very much.

The top hat got in the way, of course. And Ai managed to poke Yusaku in a very sensitive place before chucking the monocle across the room, but the kisses that followed made up for it. Kind of. Everything else definitely made up for it, but still.

Oh yeah, Kaitou Kid. That's who it was. Hmm, odd choice, but the personalities matched, remarkably enough, so Yusaku couldn't find much fault in it, and Ai did ever so love capes. Valentine's was still horrible, no good, and everything awful, but Ai definitely made up for a lot of it. Ai always made everything better.


End file.
